Covert Ops
General Information Covert Ops was a "clandestine" Game Testing group who had access to Private Private Test Servers in order to test and give feedback on new content before it was, if ever, released to the Live Game. Membership In order to become a candidate for Covert Ops : *Players agreed to a special "Terms and Conditions". ( See Below ) *Followed by submitting an application for membership as a Covert Op tester. **Application took into account many factors including but not limited to how long the person had been playing War Commander. *All applications had to be approved by Kixeye to be accepted. Function Responsibilities of the Covert Ops testing group : *Gain access to exclusive Cover Op Private Test Servers to test unreleased game content. **These tests were known as "Missions" **Members received notifications of new missions via email. *Provide intelligent feedback on the testing to Kixeye via a Covert Op exclusive forum group. *Engage in constructed conversations with Kixeye on the future of War Commander. Confidentiality Covert Ops was a "clandestine" Game Testing group therefore members were expected not to discuss anything related to their Missions with the general public. Missions Examples of Covert Op Missions : *Mission - Air Hagar - ( Nov 04, 2013 ) - Testing of early Aircraft Hangar functions. *Mission - Desert Recon - ( Nov 15, 2013 ) - Testing of Operation: Desert Recon content & Prizes. *Mission - Artificial Intelligence - ( Dec 02, 2013 ) - Testing of future AI changes. *Mission - Schematics & New Medals Rewards - ( Dec 02, 2013 ) - Testing of upcoming Schematics and and Gear Store items. *Mission - Artificial Intelligence 2 - ( Dec 10, 2013 ) - Continued testing of future AI changes. *Mission - Artificial Intelligence Round 3 - ( Jan 03, 2014 ) - Continued testing of future AI changes. *Mission - Turrets Lvl 7 - ( Feb 28, 2014 ) - Testing of Level 7 Turrets. *Mission - Schematics - ( Mar 11, 2014 ) - Testing of upcoming Raptor and Challenger Schematics. *Mission - Operation: Floodgate - ( Mar 12, 2014 ) - Testing of Operation: Floodgate content & Prizes. *Mission - Operation: Floodgate 2 - ( Apr 17, 2014 ) - Testing of Operation: Floodgate 2 content & Prizes. *Mission - Missile Control V3: Red Sky - ( May 02, 2014 ) - Testing of new Missiles Levels ( 6 - 10 ). *Mission - Operation: Cerberus - ( May 15, 2014 ) - Testing of Operation: Cerberus content & Prizes. *Mission - AI Updates - ( May 29, 2014 ) - Continued testing of future AI changes. *Mission - Shadow Ops - ( Jun 13, 2014 ) - Testing of the Shadow Ops feature. *Mission - Iron March - ( Jul 18, 2014 ) - Testing of Operation: Iron March content & Prizes. *Mission - Iron March ( Pt. 2 ) - ( Jul 21, 2014 ) - Testing of event content & Prizes, specifically Merc Mechs. *KIXEYE Groups - ( Jul 29, 2014 ) - Testing the Groups feature. Terms and Conditions Members had to agree to the following "Terms and Conditions" in order to apply : *Make good choices when writing ( ALL CAPS IS BAD ) *Provide clear, concise, and valuable feedback *Balance passion and objectivity *Report issues experienced *Show attention to detail *Understand that Covert Ops content is not final nor guaranteed to go into the game *Participate in open discussion without going off-topic, turning un-constuctive, or disrespecting other Covet Ops Termination After one year of operation Covert Ops faded away and was officially terminated sometime in August 2014. Possible Reasons for Termination: *Difficulty keeping non-members off the private test servers. **Some members gave away the mission passwords to friends or made them outright public. **Non-members once on the private test servers would just randomly attack members interning with legitimate testing. *Members not preforming testing duties. **With non-member gaining access to the private test servers and causing trouble many members lost focus on testing and contributed to a general condition of chaos. *Difficulty in keeping the subjects of the testing private. **Non-members and possibly members often released Covet Op content to the public via Facebook and other social media. Dates of Activity The following are approximate dates related to Covert Ops : *September 2013 thru October 2013 - Applications Accepted *October 2013 - Members Selected and Covet Ops officially formed *November 2013 - First Covert Ops mission *January 2014 - Membership tied to Players WC Account *July 2014 - Final Covert Ops mission *August 2014 - Covert Ops officially terminated Additional Information *''Covert Ops'' was run by Bert McGirt ( Kixeye Community Manager ). External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 10/15/13 ) - Covert Ops Application Form - ( Official ) - NO LONGER ACCEPTING APPLICATIONS Gallery CovertOps-Agreement.jpg|Application Agreement CovertOps-Accept-Message.jpg|Membership Acceptance Message CovertOps-MissionBriefing-Air Hangar.png|Mission Briefing Example Mission: Air Hangar Category:WC History Category:Real World Category:A to Z